


You Gave Me Life

by NightLily97



Category: Marvel
Genre: AU, Crossover, M/M, Sick Steve, pre serum steve - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 14:59:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1474000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightLily97/pseuds/NightLily97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A universe where pre-serum Steve is stuck in a hospital for people with disease with no cure and Tony is the sponsor of the Hospital. One day Steve decides to run and away and bumps into Tony on his way out. Tony takes him to his home in order to bring him back the next day just to find out what an interesting guy the blond is. What would happened next?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Steve sighed as he looked on the view over the fence. He had always wondered what there's there, how did that place changed since the last time he was there...  
He was 25 now. Last time he was outside the Maria Stark Memorial Hospital was over 10 years ago...  
He'd probably be stuck in this place for the rest of his life.  
Most of the other people in the hospital were like him. They had no other choice but stay there, with false expectations that they'd ever feel better...that they'd get out of there in no time...  
Steve figured out long time ago those are lies.  
There were the lucky once who didn't have something serious and were released.  
But from what Steve understood the rules were like this: stay more than a week, and you're ours forever. 

In his first years, Steve refused talking with anyone. He came as an orphan to that place since his mother believed it'd be better for him, it was her last wish, that Steve would be somewhere people can take care of him, or that he'd be happy, and he decided to respect it.  
He just wished there was more to do around the place. They let them out for a short time after the doctors did some very hurtful testing, and then they'd bring everyone back inside and let them do whatever they want as long as they don't leave the building.  
But Steve wanted to know what there's outside. He wanted to see all the shops, the people, the huge buildings he saw in the skyline from his spot, the cats and dogs, the little parks people enjoyed walking in...And most of all, the wanted to see the ocean...the feel the salty water against his feet...to enjoy the sunset, to see how the water getting colored red...  
He wanted to enjoy life..  
But he had no other choice. The only option he had was to stay in the hospital, for the rest of his life. He had many illnesses.  
Many.  
And very bit of them had a cure right now.  
Steve sighed and buried his face in his knees. He wanted to get out.  


"Hey, again you and your suicidal thoughts?" Someone tapped on Steve's shoulder and sat beside him. Steve lifted his head to look at the guy.  
"Hey Bucky." He smiled lightly. Bucky was the one of the people who was kind to him. They became friends a bit after Bucky arrived.  
They both were put in the same room but they didn't actually talk until Bucky helped Steve get away from some bullies who were picking on him. From that moment on, they barely left each other's side. Steve never actually found out why Bucky was held there, Bucky never told him but Steve didn't ask. He respected that, if Bucky wants to tell him, he would.  
"My thoughts aren't suicidal," Steve pouted, "I'm just wondering how it's like to be outside..." "Steve...not again..." Bucky sighed.  
That wasn't the first time he heard his friend starting his speech.  
Ever since he met Steve he found him sitting a bit away from the hospital on the hill, looking at the city that seemed so far away...  
He knew Steve had always dreamt about getting outside of this place, living normal life, falling in love...  
But he knew that he can't live normally while being in the hospital..

"Can't you find someone here? There are lots of cute girls around the hospital..."  
Steve shook his head. He couldn't think about dating someone from the hospital. He was there most of his live and he never saw someone he'd like.  
Bucky made his friend lean his head against his shoulder and wrapped a hand around his shoulders. "It's going to be okay big guy, don't worry..." He smiled lightly. A light breeze moved through the trees and Steve's and Bucky's hair. Steve closed his eyes, it felt nice...a sign that the autumn is going to start soon, to Steve's regret.  
His immune system wasn't the best. He couldn't get outside at all during the winter because he could get every possible illness the winter brought with it.  
At times like those, Bucky would sneak some hot chocolate for himself and Steve, turn the heat on and sit with Steve under the blanket to look at the snow outside.  
Once he even brought a snow ball from outside to show Steve.  
Steve wanted to be outside and feel the snow no less than he wanted to get out of the hospital.  
"Okay, boys then? There are lots of them too." Steve hit Bucky lightly, Bucky giggled.  
"I'm here for you, don't worry~"  
"Yeah...thanks Bucky..." Steve rolled his eyes amused and rested his head back on Bucky's shoulder.  
"I just wish to get out of here.."  
"So run away."  
Steve knew Bucky was joking but he actually thought it's a good idea..not that he didn't think about that before, he did. But now, he wanted to get out more than ever.

At night, Steve slowly stood up and took the bag he prepared. He left the room quietly to not wake his friend. He didn't want to leave him all by himself, but he was sick of that place. He wanted to live normal life, he wanted to see the outside.  
He wanted to see more than the hospital...  
He didn't know what he'd do once he'd get out, he just wanted to be free...  
Steve smiled as he finally managed to get out, it wasn't easy..  
He turned his head to look at the hospital that was his home until now.  
"Goodbye Bucky.. Thank you for everything.." He said quietly and started to run, he didn't get far as he bumped into someone.  
"Running away huh?" The person asked, Steve looked up, the guy looked familiar.. He saw him a few times.. It was Tony stark..  
He saw him walking around the hospital once in every month, checking the place, the patience, seeing if everything is in order.  
He hated the guy, he created the place that made him miserable for his whole life.  
And now, that guy stood in front of him.  
Suddenly a heavy rain started. It was just the middle of September and yet such a rain was starting.  
Tony opened an umbrella and protected himself and Steve from the rain, but it was too late for Steve. "Are you going to get me back there?" Steve asked, starting to shake. He was cold. And the wind which blew on his wet clothes didn't help him.  
"Well, I have to. The hospital clearly says you have to stay." Tony checked the guy in front of him. "What's your name?"  
"Steven Rogers Sir..."  
Tony took his phone out and checked something.  
Steve was starting to think about getting back. At least inside the hospital it was warm...  
He slowly put his bag down and hugged himself, pulling his hood lower. He started regretting the whole thing. Why won't Tony hurry already and tell on him to the headmaster?  
Soon enough Steve started coughing. His body already was hot. He bent down and searched in his bag after him inhaler.  
"S-Sir...?"  
"Hm? Oh, right. Let's go." Tony started walking in the opposite direction of the hospital. Steve quickly stood up and walked after him.  
"The hospital is in the opposite way..." He said confused.  
"I know. But right now the gate and doors are locked so you won't get in. I'll get you back tomorrow." Steve looked at Tony. He knew that was too good to be true. This guy didn't care about a thing...  
Steve quietly followed. Mad at himself that he didn't notice where he was running to.  
He slowly got into the car while Tony’s assistant put his stuff into the trunk of the car.  
Steve looked back at the hospital. He had mixed feelings. He was glad to get out of there, but he knew Tony would return him tomorrow. Plus, he left his best friend all alone...  
He sat at the far corner and leaned his head against the car window, looking outside.  
"Hey Pepps. Sorry but something showed up so we can't meet today." He heard Tony talking on the phone, girlfriend probably. Steve sighed and closed his eyes. He was stupid enough to believe he'd ever be able to escape...

When they reached Tony's place, Tony had to wake Steve up.  
Steve had fallen already asleep deeply, he was curled like a ball against the window and the only thing he could say as Tony woke him up was a quiet 'sorry'.  
Tony asked someone to carry Steve's bag inside and walked him into the huge house.  
Steve could barely walk straightly. He was tired, and hot. He could feel his body burning.  
In the middle of his way in, he passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've uploaded this to Fanfiction but my friend suggested me to upload this here as well.  
> It's the first time I'm uploading something here so I hope it's good.  
> I'm writing for a few good years but I'm uploading only a few of the stories I write.  
> I hope you'd like this one because it's one of my favorites (that I wrote.)


	2. Chapter 2

_"What?"_ Steve heard a faded voice. It sounded so far away... _"Thanks for informing me."_ The voice sounded a bit closer, but he still couldn't recognize it. _"I'll come to handle it."_  
Steve slowly opened his eyes, noticing a man standing next to him. He jumped in surprise and got as far as he could.  
"Wow there, relax..."  
Steve looked around him. He didn't recognize the place. The room was ridiculously huge with a glass window with the view of the....-  
He stood up and walked to the window, putting a hand on it. It was amazing. He had never seen the ocean and now...it was just a few meters away from him. He completely forgot all about his illness. The only thing he wanted now was to get into the water and learn how to swim.  
"How old are you?" Tony's voice from behind him asked.  
"25 sir..." Steve answered quietly, still looking amazed at the sea. He didn't look like that of course. He was weak, skinny and short. He looked no older than 19...  
"Did something happen in the hospital..?" Steve asked in wonder.  
"Uh, yeah. One of the patients died."  
This comment made Steve turn to face Tony. "Who...?" He asked in worry. Tony looked though his cell phone until he found what he looked for.  
"Bucky Barnes."  
Steve froze. No...Nothing but this...  
He turned back around, leaning his forehead against the window and started crying. Bucky was the only one who was there for him, who was kind to him. And now he was gone.  
He couldn't believe it....  
"Are you okay?" Tony asked, noticing something is wrong with Steve.  
"No...Leave me alone..." Steve said coldly. Now that Bucky was gone, he had no reason to go back.  
He didn't want to get back. 

_'Hold your hands like this...' Bucky said as he helped Steve get into position. Since he was healthier than Steve he could do still that Steve couldn't. Fighting was one of them. But he agreed to give Steve a lesson or two since Steve didn't stop nagging him about that._  
 _'Now, I’d attack you slowly, I won't actually hurt you. And I want you to block me,' Bucky demonstrated Steve what to do twice, 'like this. Got it?'_  
 _Steve nodded. Bucky smiled and got a bit away._  
 _'Ready?'_  
 _Steve nodded again and Bucky attacked._  
 _Everything happened too fast. Steve didn't have the chance to protect himself, they both fell. Bucky chuckled. 'You're terrible...' He said to Steve._  
 _Steve pouted. 'I'm a slow learner...'_  
 _Bucky rolled his eyes amused. He kissed Steve's forehead and stood up, helping his friend to stand up as well. 'Don't worry, I'll be there for you. '_  
 _'Thanks...' Steve smiled lightly, 'but I want to try again...' Bucky patted Steve's head and nodded. Steve got into position._

Steve slowly slid into a sitting position, burying his face in his hands. Bucky was the only one who was there for him. He was his closest friend...  
"Hey..." Tony walked to Steve's direction and put a hand on Steve's shoulder.  
"I've told you to leave me alone..!!!" Steve raised his voice. Bad choice. Soon enough he started coughing again, his head started to spin. He easily forgot he's still sick.  
Steve searched for his inhaler, Tony brought it to him.  
After Steve could breathe again he sobbed. "Sir.. I'm begging you.. Don't send me back.. I.. I-I have nobody.." Steve said as he looked down and cried harder.  
"You need someone who'd take care of you. I've looked at your medical file, you can get 3 different kinds of flu just by stepping out of the house in the winter. You need a medical care."  
Steve shook his head. He didn't want to hear it. He didn't want to hear a single word about it. He hated the hospital and he hated Tony. He didn't want to be locked there. Because of the winter, he'd be forced to stay 3-4 months in his room, and now, without Bucky to comfort him, or make him laugh, or sneak hot chocolate for him...  
"I-I'll do anything...just please...don't take me back there..." He begged. His mother passed away, his best friend just died, he didn't have a home or a place to go.  
But even the street was better than that place.  
"Was he your friend...?" Tony asked calmly. Steve nodded lightly. His crying turned into sobbing. His head hurt badly so he leaned it against the cool wall, tears still falling from him eyes.  
"I'll do anything..." He repeated, "anything but going back there..."  
"Why don’t you want to go back to the hospital..?"  
"This place ruined my life.. I've been there for most of my years.. All I wanted is to go out.. To see the city.. And most I wanted to see the ocean.." Steve said as he stood up and put a hand on the window, looking at the ocean, "it's the first time, I ever saw something more than the hospital.." He slowly turned to look at Tony. "I'm begging you sir...I'll work for you, I'll do whatever you ask, I swear. Just don't send me back there..."  
Tony looked at the guy in front of him. He really looked like he has been through a lot. It sounded more like he begged for his life than for his freedom.  
Steve looked back outside. "I've heard the doctors...none of them believes I'd survive more than another year...." He said quietly, "if that's true, I want to do all I ever wanted to...not to spend my last year in that place...." Steve couldn't believe he’s actually begging for a mercy from the guy who destroyed his life.  
But he had no other choice. That guy was the only thing that could decide if to have a mercy for him, or be the terrible person Steve believes he is and take him back.  
"Your last year huh..? Well, let's make sure then that it's going to be the best year of your life." Tony smiled lightly. Steve looked at Tony surprised. He’s actually letting him stay.  
Steve smiled lightly.  
"Thank you..." He said before passing out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter :)  
> Sorry they all so short, I'm trying to divide them to be more long.  
> My friend an I actually drew this scene so if you want to see:  
> My friend: http://fav.me/d7dge2i  
> Mine: http://fav.me/d7d9hnl


	3. Chapter 3

For the past few days Tony took care of Steve and sent people to look after him and make sure he got everything he needed.  
Since he lived in Malibu, when Steve felt a bit better he took him out for a walk on the shore.  
Steve was amazed. The sand was so soft and warm and yet the water was cool...  
He couldn't believe he finally saw the ocean. He had always dreamt to. He had always wondered how it'd be like...  
And now, he couldn't be happier.  
Tony led him into the water until it reached until Steve's knees. Steve enjoyed it's feeling.  
It was nice.

By sunset, they found a nice spot and sat down. Steve followed the sun with his eyes as it slowly disappeared into the ocean, leaving a blood red trail in the sky and water behind itself. Steve slowly leaned his head on Tony's shoulder. He hopped that Bucky could be there, enjoy the ocean and sunset with him.

_'I've always wondered,' Steve told Bucky as they sat on the grass, looking as the sun disappeared behind the city skyline, 'how the sun looks as it disappears into the ocean...'_  
 _'You'll see yourself one day..'_  
 _Steve chuckled in disbelieve. 'I don't think I'd ever get out of here...'_  
 _Bucky took Steve's hand in his. 'I promise you, Steve Rogers, that one day we both get out of here and watch the sunset together, just the two of us.'_  
 _Steve looked at his friend and smiled back. 'Promise?'_  
 _'It's a promise.'_

Steve felt tears flowing down his cheeks. He and Bucky made a promise...but the person next to him wasn't Bucky. It was someone else...  
A stranger...  
Steve slowly stood up and walked closer to the shore, followed by a confused look from Tony.  
"Thank you for everything Bucky..." Steve said quietly, "you were my only friend when I had a hard time. I promise to live this year the fullest and do everything we promised to do..." He turned to look back at Tony. "Can we stay a bit more?"  
Tony gave him a nod. Steve walked back to his direction and sat down, enjoying the cool wind of the evening. "Thank you..." He said quietly to Tony, "for spending the day with me..."  
"It's okay.. It's nice to finally get out of my office and lab.."  
".. Don't you spend time with your girlfriend?"  
"I don't have one.."  
Steve got more comfortable on Tony's shoulder again. Tony looked at him, ever since Steve was in the hospital he looked at him.. He always believed he's beautiful and wanted him to heal so he can be with him..  
And now he's with him.. But.. Just for a year.. He didn't want it to be just a year..  
"What's the next thing on your list?" He asked Steve as he looked the darkening sky.  
"Hm...to see the shops..." Steve said quietly, "coffee shops, clothes shops, simple markets, shoe shops, book shops, light shops, every kind of existing shop..."  
"Why shops?" Tony asked in wonder.  
"Because I have never seen one.." Steve shrugged and looked up at the star full sky. "I want to know the smell of the coffee shops in the morning, I want to know the scent of a new shirt or a fresh book..."  
"And are you planning to buy something?"  
Steve shook his head. "Just to look..." He looked at Tony, "I must sound like a complete idiot to you." "No, you didn't see the outside word for a long time, I don't blame you."  
Steve smiled lightly. He slowly started liking Tony, though he still knew nothing about him. But...it was nice.  
He wasn't Bucky, but it was nice.  
"Shall we go back?" Tony asked quietly. Steve nodded.  
They stood up and started walking back the Tony's house.

"Is there...going to be a funeral...?" Steve asked quietly during dinner.  
Tony looked at him. "I believe so...why?"  
"Because I want to go." Steve put his fork down. He couldn't eat anymore, and he had barely finished half of his food. He was used to small amounts in the hospital, not to something like this.  
"I can call the hospital and ask if you want." Tony looked at Steve. They guy didn't eat much himself. Steve nodded and yawned. He was tired. He had never had a busy day like this. "Go to sleep.." Tony patted Steve's head lightly. Steve nodded again and stood up.  
"Good night sir, thank you for today..."  
Tony smiled."It's nothing. Good night."

Tony got into Steve's room to see him in his deep sleep, he smiled and kissed Steve's forehead and then went out of the room quietly to not wake the blond up.  
Tony got into his own bedroom. He went to the bathroom and locked the door, sliding down on the floor and started to cry.  
Steve was an amazing and kind person as he always thought. He wanted to be with him so badly.  
He loved the guy since the first time he saw him. And now he's with his love with the know he's going to die in a year…  
Tony couldn't accept the fact that he won't see the blond anymore..  
Steve didn't know it but when he was in the hospital Tony paid for the best doctors so they'll take care of him. That they'd heal him…  
And yet, Steve had only a year...

_'How is he?' Tony asked one of the doctors as he did his monthly check in the hospital. Though that slowly became for him an excuse to hope and see Steve, or make sure he's better._  
 _'He is getting well. But until now he got cured from 3 illnesses from a whole list. We're not even sure that we can heal him from this.' The doctor said in pity, 'and we're worried that if we'll do more testing his body won't survive it. It takes him 10 minutes to recover from a single test.'_  
 _Right then, Steve passed in the hall together with Bucky, laughing from something his friend told him. They didn't notice Tony._  
 _'There're people with a better chances to survive. Why won't we test them? Heal them?'_  
 _'Because it's my god damn money and hospital.' Tony said a bit annoyed, 'the rest would get the same testing in order to cure them. But I want him to get the **best** doctors to deal with his illness.' He said to the doctor and walked away. _

Tony started sobbing. He didn't want to say goodbye to Steve...  
But for now, he could do absolutely nothing. He just had to make sure he'd have the best year of his life. He slowly stood up and walked to the sink to wash his face. If he really love Steve, he shouldn't be selfish. He should make sure he'd live this year the fullest...  
Tony took a deep breath. He'd call the hospital tomorrow. He promised Steve to check about his friend's funeral and he himself got a few things about Steve to check. Tony walked out of the bathroom and started changing his clothes.  
He'd do anything for Steve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3, yay~  
> After Chapter 4 it'd take me much longer to upload here since I haven't divided the whole story into chapters yet and my vacation ends in Wednesday and then there's all the final exams so I won't have much time *sigh*  
> Anyways, new chapter, hope you enjoy~


	4. Chapter 4

"Okay, I understand." Was the first thing Steve heard as he walked into the kitchen. "Thank you." Tony hung up the phone and looked at Steve. "Good morning.." He smiled lightly.  
"Morning..." Steve said quietly. He just looked at Tony and didn't move from his place, as if waiting for an answer for an unasked question.  
"The funeral would be today at one." Tony said. Steve nodded and sat next to the table.  
"Thank you..." He said quietly. Ever since he ran away Tony was really kind of him. He let him stay in his house, he spent yesterday with him and took care of Steve when was sick. "Sir-"  
"Stop calling me like this." Tony stopped Steve, "you can call me Tony."  
Steve shook his. "It's or Mr. Stark or Sir. I don't know you well yet..." He said quietly.  
"Then should I call you Steve or Rogers?" Tony asked in wonder as he gave Steve a plate and sat next to him. Steve looked at it. It seemed that Tony learned not to give him too much food.  
"However you want, I don't actually mind." He said and started to eat.  
"I'd drive you today," Tony suddenly said, "I have to deal with something anyways." He added before Steve protested. Steve nodded.

"Hey Bucky..." Steve said quietly as he reached his friend's grave. He was mad at himself for surviving. Bucky deserved living, not him. Bucky was stronger. But yet again he didn't know what Bucky had...  
"I'm sorry I ran away without informing you. I just really had enough of this place..."  
Steve told him all about how he bumped into Tony, and how Tony took him to his house, how he finally saw the ocean and sunset for the first time. He knew that Bucky can't hear him, that he can't help him, but it was good for him, to talk about what he been through to his friend even without getting answers.  
"We promised to see it together..." Steve said quietly, "but...in the year I got left, I want to do everything we ever wanted. For the both of us..." Steve looked around him, at all the graves of the people who found their bitter end in that cursed hospital...  
Soon, he'll be here too.  
And when he will, he wants to be next to Bucky's grave.

When they got back Tony said he's going to the lab.  
It's been a week and he still was there..  
Tony didn't tell anyone but he took Steve's blood samples from the hospital and tried to find a cure. He can't be without him..  
Steve decided not to ask Tony what he was doing. But he did missed having him around. He felt alone. Tony was his only company he had but now he didn't even have that. He guessed that Tony was busy with work, and he understood that he can't always be with him. But he really wanted someone to be there next to him...

After another week Steve felt depressed. He felt like he's back at the hospital. He was stuck in one place without the ability to get outside. He could, of course, but not on his own..  
But when he looked outside, he understood that he can't always hope that Tony would be there for him, he got manage do stuff on his own.  
So after breakfast, he dressed up, took his inhaler and walked out of the house.

It was October and yet the sun was warm enough so Steve won't freeze from the cool wind. He couldn't believe he actually got that far on his own. He had never known that the streets were so full with people, and shops. He didn't know the place but he decided he'd ask someone how to get back if he'd ever get lost. So he continued walking, looking at all the coffee shops he passed, enjoying the scent of the coffee and bakery.  
The next shop he passed was a flower shop. There were there so many flowers in any possible color. His favorite type was lilies. He remembered that his mother used to like them, that was the only memory he had from her...  
Flowers didn't grow around the hospital, so Steve never saw them until now.

"Steve!" Tony hugged Steve as he came back, "I was so worried..! Where have you been..?!"  
"I've been out..." Steve said quietly. He was surprised. Even Bucky didn't worry so much about him. "You were busy and I wanted to look around the city so I left...I guess I should have informed you, sorry."  
Tony sighed. "I'm sorry. I was so busy that I completely forgot about you."  
Steve shook his head. "It's okay. Don't worry. I enjoyed the walk." He smiled lightly. He saw so many stuff that Bucky would like if he could see it. Books, clothes, even food. It only reminded him how much he missed his friend...  
"Tell me next time. I'd gladly leave work." Tony patted Steve's head lightly.  
Steve shook his head. "No. You have your life Mr. Stark. I'm really thankful for your help but I can't bother you with everything."  
"Don't be ridiculous. I agreed to take care of you." Tony gave Steve something. Steve looked at him confused.  
"I got you medicine from the hospital, I've checked it and made sure this would actually help you."  
Steve nodded. "Thank you...is that what you were doing for two weeks?"  
Tony shook his head. "I've tried to do something different, but I've failed so it doesn't matter..."  
"Oh, I'm sorry..."  
"I'll find out something. Are you hungry?"

They ate dinner together, Tony told Steve a bit about himself, his job, what he remembered from his parents. Steve listened to every word. He wanted to hear more about the guy who agreed to take care of him.  
He found out that Tony was a genius. He built most of the stuff around the house all by himself. He had close friends who were Pepper Potts, his CEO and Rhodey from the Air Force. He himself put aside his father's project to create weapons and started making pure energy instead. For now, he had only a prototype to run the house electricity.  
Steve was amazed. He couldn't believe someone could actually do all those stuff.  
After dinner Tony suggested they would watch a movie, and Steve, who had barely watched TV, agreed. They sat on the couch, Tony prepared some popcorn and watched the movie together.  
Steve fell asleep on Tonys shoulder. Tony smiled and carried Steve to bed and then he went to the lab.  
He tried to look for something for Steve, he wanted to help him so badly. He looked in his father's old research, then he saw it; the Super soldier formula.  
But it'd take a long time to do it...and Steve only got 8 months...Tony wanted to be there for Steve, but he also wanted to help him.  
He didn't know what to do...  
He saved it in a noticeable place for him and walked out if the lab. He got to think, and fast.

~*~

"You...what now?" Tony asked surprised during dinner.  
"I got a job..." Steve repeated.  
It'd be Christmas in two months and he wanted to get something for Tony. But since he got no money he could do a thing so he decided to get a job at the flower shop he saw. The owner was nice to him and he liked that place...  
"Why?" Tony asked, "Do you need anything? Just say so."  
Steve shook his head. "It's nothing like this. And even if it was you already gave me enough Mr. Stark, I couldn't ask for more from you, it's not fair."  
Tony sighed, he understood there's no point in arguing with the guy.  
"Fine. But take your medicine and inhaler. And call me on your way back."  
Steve nodded and smiled lightly. Ever since he moved to live with Tony, he felt more like a normal person than a prisoner. And be couldn't be thankful enough for the guy.  
"Mr. Stark..." Steve said quietly. Tony looked at him. "I have to admit that at first...I didn't like you. I hated you if to be honest since you were the one who created that hospital..." Steve felt really stupid. How could he hate that guy for such a thing?  
"But, I was wrong...you're nothing like what I thought. You're a kind and nice person...you helped me when I had nobody...thank you very much..."  
Tony smiled, he was glad that Steve likes him..  
Steve smiled back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, one last chapter before I start school.  
> I'll try to find time but I'm not sure how much free time I'd have. Sorry :(  
> Steve starts to like Tony~


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey, it's a nice day," Tony said as Steve came to the living room and sat next to him, "do you want to go and swim a bit?"  
Steve leaned his head against Tony's shoulder. It felt nice for him...  
"I don't know how to swim..." He admitted. Every one let him do absolutely nothing at the hospital. Bucky tried to sneak Steve out once to the lake in the forest next to the hospital but they got caught. Ever since then Steve refused getting out.  
"I can teach you." Tony said and put his tablet and glasses away.  
"I'm afraid to swim at the ocean..."  
"I've got a pool."  
"I don't have a swimsuit."  
"It's not a problem."

Steve had never seen the back side of Tony's house. But it looked amazing. He had a small garden with a waterfall and chairs next to a pool. Just how rich Tony was?  
Tony took his shirt off and put it on one of the chairs, waiting for Steve to undress as well.  
Steve was ashamed. Comparing to Tony's body his was ridiculous.  
He slowly took his clothes off, exposing to Tony his skinny and weak body for the first time. Tony's facial expression didn't change, but Steve was sure he's disgusted from the inside.  
He was wrong, Tony felt sorry for the poor guy actually. He felt sorry that nothing could help him...  
They both got into the water. It took a while to convince Steve since the water was cold for him, but he agreed to get in.  
Tony explained him how to keep his head above the water, how to kick his feet and how to move his arms correctly. After he made sure Steve understood everything he got a bit away and let Steve swim toward him.

It took him a while but Steve managed to do so. So Tony got farther and farther with each time Steve reached him.  
"Got you...~" Tony smiled lightly as he caught Steve before he drowned.  
"Th-Thanks..." Steve smiled lightly at him.  
It was hard to understand but he started understanding it.  
Tony's skin was so warm and soft...with his head on his chest he could hear his heartbeats and feel how Tony's chest goes up and down as he breathed.  
He was never that physically close to someone but Bucky who slept with him once in the winter when they fell asleep without noticing.

"Thank you for today..." Steve smiled lightly as he dried himself with a towel. He never realized what he was missing until now. He could check another thing on his list.  
All what he and Bucky ever talked about was there;

* **To get out of the hospital** -check.  
* **To see the ocean** -check.  
* **To watch the sunset next to the ocean** -check.  
* **To learn how to swim for Bucky** -check.  
* **Visit every possible shop that exist** -check.  
* **Celebrate Christmas normally with snow.**  
* **To try and get better (this one he tried his best for Bucky).**  
* **Fall in love.**  
* **Spend the last time of life as best as possible.**

Steve really wanted to fill everything he could, but for now, he had done 5 out of 9. He couldn't believe he have filled more than half.  
He hoped he could do everything...  
And even if he won't get well, he wanted at least fall in love. Meet someone who would love him even though he's sick. He wanted someone that would care for him like Bucky did...

~*~

Steve looked out of the window, it was snowing. It was one of those rare times snow actually fell in Malibu and Steve looked at it amazed as always. He always liked the snow, it looked so soft and pure…  
Steve was so busy looking out of the window he almost didn't notice that Tony came home.  
"Welcome back." Steve smiled at him.  
"Hi." Tony smiled at Steve and started to dress him up in warm clothes. Steve was confused.  
"It's the first snow, I want us to play and I don't want you to freeze~"  
"I could never go outside in the snow..." Steve said as Tony dressed him up, "but Bucky snuck a snowball in once. It was so soft and cold..."  
"Do you know what he had?"  
Steve shook his head. "He never told me. But I don't want to know. I prefer it like this."  
It was only a few days until Christmas and Steve already bought presents for Tony and Bucky. He wanted to respect his friend even though he wasn't with him...  
"Let's go?" Tony asked. Steve nodded and walked outside with Tony.

Everything was so white, it looked so pure. Steve took a few steps out of the front door. The snow was still falling, but it didn't feel as cold as the rain.  
Suddenly, something hit the back of his head. Steve turned around and saw Tony, creating another snow ball.  
The next one hit his face, making Steve fall backwards.  
Tony quickly ran to his direction, worried. But when he knelt next to the guy he saw that Steve was laughing.  
"It is so fun..!" he smiled, still laughing. Steve had never felt so happy his whole life. Tony couldn't help it but giggle. He was happy that Steve is having fun. Steve looked at Tony. He seriously didn't have so much fun.  
Tony brushed the snow from Steve's hair, he noticed that his cheeks became pink from the cold around him. "Can we have some hot chocolate later..?" Steve asked Tony.  
"Sure, I bought some since I know you like it."  
"With marshmallow?"  
Tony giggled lightly and nodded. Steve smiled. "I can't believe it's been three and a half months ever since I got out of the hospital..." Steve said as he looked up. Tony lay next to him.  
At this moment, Steve got 5 months left. He felt a bit sorry for him, but he was working on the serum for two months already, every day for an hour. He guessed it'd be ready in two months if not more...  
"Let's make a snowman~" Steve suggested.  
"Sure~" Tony smiled.

Tony looked at Steve who was building the head of the snowman, smiling. He looked so happy and it looked like he was doing better than how he was when Tony just met him. He was glad that Steve was happy, the guy meant a lot to him, and he didn't want the blond to miss any experience just because he's sick.

As they build the body their eyes met, it was still snowing.  
Tony noticed from the first time how clear and beautiful Steve's eyes were. He slowly leaned closer to Steve and kissed him, Steve kissed him back.  
He fell in love in the first snow before Christmas…  
Steve moved his hands from the snowman and slowly moved them up on Tony's chest to wrap them around his neck. It felt so good...the feeling he got from the kiss warmed him.  
Tony closed the gap between himself and Steve, wrapping his arms around Steve's lower back.  
Steve had to stand on his toes to reach Tony's height.  
When Tony broke the kiss, a blush covered Steve's face as he panted.  
"S-Since when...?"  
"Since the first moment I saw you..." Tony said quietly and kissed Steve again.

They continued playing in the snow, finished their snowman, had a snowball fight and then they got inside to get warm. Tony told Steve to take a quick warm shower and wear something warm while he prepared hot chocolate for the both of them.  
When Steve got out, he and Tony got under one warm blanket, turned the TV on and drank their drinks. Steve sat as close as he could to Tony, enjoying his warmth. He lived with the guy for 4 months and only now he finds out he loves him.  
He couldn't really tell when he fell for Tony. But if he had to choose a moment, it'd definitely be the day Tony taught him how to swim…  
definitely.

"Pepper and Rhodey would come to celebrate Christmas with us, is it okay?"  
Steve looked at Tony and nodded. "I don't mind. I had never met them."  
"Pepper is a serious pain in the ass. And Rhodey can be nice if he wants to." Tony wrapped one hand around Steve's shoulder, holding his half full cup in the other, getting Steve closer to him. Steve didn't protest. Instead he smiled and took a sip from his hot drink.  
"I'm glad I met you..." He said to Tony as he looked at the floating marshmallow pieces in his drink, "you gave me a place to stay in and because of you I was able to do most of the stuff I wanted..."  
Tony kissed Steve.  
"I'm glad I could help." Tony smiled. Then his smile disappeared. "I just wish we could have more time together. I really want to be with you Steve, maybe even to start a family."  
Steve blushed when he heard the last part.  
"I...I wish we had more time too..." He said quietly, "but even if I got 5 months, I don't mind..." Steve held his cup closer to himself, "even if I had only a few hours, as long as I can spend them with you, I'd take that..." He looked at Tony, "besides, maybe 5 months sound a bit but it's a lot. We can do a lot in 20 weeks~"  
Tony looked at Steve. He only looked at the good side of all of this, not the bad side, not that they'd say goodbye...  
But that they would spend all the time they can together...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's ready for chapter 5?~  
> Today I finished studying computers, finally! The final exam in Java was pretty easy, but I don't know when I'll get the result *sigh*  
> Anyways, I have an exam in history at Sunday, and basically I wonder if I'll even have time to breath so enjoy this chapter and please be patient ;;


	6. Chapter 6

"Welcome." Tony greeted his friends as they walked into the living room.  
"Do I actually smell food?" Pepper said a bit surprised. Tony rolled his eyes amused and walked back to the kitchen to help Steve finish with the cooking.  
He didn't want to let Steve do all of that, but Steve insisted that he want to help Tony, so Tony insisted to help him with preparing everything. They were only 4 people, but Steve did a lot.  
Really a lot.  
Tony even complained about the amount of food that would stay but Steve didn't seem to mind him. He felt good enough so he wanted to help Tony in any way he could. And since he knew how to cook a bit, and was the only careful person in the house he decided to prepare the food. Tony smiled as he looked at Steve cooking, he kissed him on the cheek.  
"I love you~" Tony said and kissed Steve on the cheek again.  
Steve blushed lightly. "I love you too Tony..." He looked at Tony and pressed a light kiss on Tony's lips, "I don't have much more left."  
Tony nodded.

"So, you're Steve?" Pepper asked as the four of the arranged the table  
Steve looked at her and nodded. "It's nice to meet you.." He smiled lightly at her.  
"Where did you meet him Tony?" Pepper looked at Tony. Tony looked at Steve, he wasn't sure what to say.  
"I bumped into him when I ran from Maria Stark Memorial Hospital." Steve explained, placing the forks in the right place next to the plates. He didn't mind people knowing about what he was. He wasn't ashamed of his illness but he also didn't want people to pity him. Right now, he was enjoying his life like he didn't enjoy for years. He was happy, and he even fell in love...

"Maria Stark Memorial Hospital?" Rhodey asked confused, "but I thought that only-"  
"Yeah, I know." Steve interrupted him in the middle, "I am sick."

"Ow...then why did you ran from the hospital...?" Pepper asked in worry. That's exactly what Steve didn't want to hear. That worried voice that people had when they talked with him about that.

"I ran because that place made my life miserable..." Steve said quietly, "I couldn't get out in the winter, they didn't bring much food, I could only be in the little field around it, I used to get bullied as if my illness wasn't enough, and...I just hated it there."

Pepper stared at Tony, as if she's blaming him about all what Steve been through.  
"Don't look at me like that, I care about Steve." Tony pouted and kissed Steve.  
Steve blushed.

As they ate Steve started to feel dizzy.  
"Honey, is everything is okay..?" Tony asked in worry. Steve really didn't look good.  
"I-I.. Ugh.." Steve passed out.  
"Steve..!" Tony quickly caught him.

The doctor came out of the bedroom. "How is he..?" Tony asked in worry.  
"I'm sorry, his condition is getting worse."

"But he still got-"

"It's not the exact time he's going to live, the doctors in the hospital were just calculated this according to his medical file, but that's only assuming he'd be in the hospital environment."  
Tony nodded, "So.. How much time..?"  
The doctor sighed, "He only got a week, I'm sorry." He said in a tone full with pity and walked away.  
A week...that's all what he got with him...a week...

Tony got into the room, Steve looked at him. He looked tired and terrible. But even though that, he still welcomed Tony with the bright smile Tony loved.  
"I'm sorry Tony...I-I didn't think that-" Tony stopped Steve with a kiss. He didn't want to hear anymore.  
"Don't worry...it's fine..." He held Steve's hand, "you couldn't possibly know..."  
"I just feel bad I didn't have the chance to give you your gift..." Steve coughed.  
"Stop talking, okay? You're going to be fine."

Steve smiled lightly. "You heard them..." He looked at Tony, he knew that Tony was trying to cheer him up, he had been doing it from the second Steve begged him not to sent him back to the hospital. "I'm not worried, even if I was worried before about death, I don't mind now..." Steve held Tony's hand a bit tighter, "because I met you...and I did everything I wanted to Tony..."  
"But...if there was a possibility that you'd live...would you want that...?"  
Steve looked at Tony for a long while. He did want more time...he wasn't ready to say goodbye to Tony yet.  
Steve nodded. "But it's not possible...there's nothing that can heal me..."  
Tony kissed Steve. "I'm trying Steve...I'm trying but I thought I have more time..."  
Steve looked at Tony confused. "What...what do you mean...?"  
"During WWII there was something that called Project Rebirth. One of the professors created a serum, which could make a person's abilities increase. It makes your body stronger. I found the formula in my father's notes but I thought I have more time..." Tony kissed Steve's hand, "I'm so sorry Steve..."

Steve put a hand on Tony's cheek. "It's okay Tony...you tried...you thought about me..." Tony was always there for him. Even though Steve probably bothered him to do his job, Tony didn't complain once. He helped Steve and did anything for him to be happy. That's why Steve loved him to much…  
Tony started sobbing. Steve hugged him and started patting his head. Tony was really sad about it.  
He was too, he actually believed that they have more time...  
But at least he did most of the stuff he wanted. And more importantly, he fell in love.  
He fell in love with an amazing guy that was there for him and helped him...  
He won't ever be able to repay Tony...ever...

"Thank you for anything Tony...you did a lot..."  
"But not enough...I couldn't do the one thing I wanted to most..."  
"Go home..." Steve said quietly, "you need to relax and-"  
"I'm not leaving you Steve!" Tony looked at his lover. How come Steve could be so calm about that? How come he could still smile and say everything is okay?  
"Tony...I need to rest. If you really want that, go and finish what you started, I'd still be here." Steve kissed Tony lightly, "I love you..."  
If he could be stuck with one person, Steve's glad it's Tony. He showed him so much.  
And even if his life is going to end in a week, at least he'd be with Bucky again...  
"My present is waiting for you there anyways. Go, really..." He wiped Tony's tears.  
Tony nodded lightly. He kissed Steve and walked out of the room only even Steve fell asleep.

For the rest of the week, Tony came every morning to visit Steve, and every evening he worked on the serum. He tried so hard to do his best that he didn't even bother sleeping.  
Steve not once commented about Tony's dark bags beneath his eyes from lack of sleep and let him lie beside him and take a nap, since he wasn't actually connected to something except of a heart monitor and oxygen tubes which brought oxygen directly to his nose, that wasn't a problem.

The more days passed, the less Tony slept and he became more depressed. He didn't believe he'd actually finish it.  
But he tried his best...he tried for Steve. Because he loved him like he loved no one else...and he wanted to give Steve the thing he truly wanted.  
Life...

"Hey..." Steve smiled as usual even Tony walked into the room. Tony looked really disturbed. He slowly sat next to Steve's bed and kissed him.  
"What's the matter...?" Steve asked in light worry and took Tony's hand in his. He didn't want to see Tony like this. He wanted to see Tony smiled.  
"I...I finished it..."  
"Then why are you disturbed?" Steve asked confused.  
"Because I didn't test it...I'm not sure if it'd work...and even if it would I need a day for this to effect..." Steve looked at Tony. He tried so much...he did so much for him and yet he wanted to do more...  
"Do it..."  
"But Steve-"  
"it's okay Tony...I don't mind." Steve smiled, "if it'd succeed you got nothing to lose..."  
"But if it won't-"  
"Then you'll know you did everything you could...you spent time with me, did your work and tried to find a way to heal me...you're amazing. I'm lucky I met you Tony...I'm not afraid that maybe my life are going to end...I'm more afraid to know how my life could end if I didn't meet you..." Steve kissed Tony, "do it..."  
Tony nodded lightly, trying his best not to cry. He took the syringe and carefully injected the serum to Steve.

At first, everything was still okay. Nothing was different and Tony already started to think he had failed.  
"Steve...I'm so sorry..."  
Steve shook his head and looked at the time. A few more hours...  
"You tried Tony...thank you..." He kissed the brunet.  
"I love you Steve...I'm glad it met you..." Tony noticed how Steve's heartbeats becoming slower.  
"I love you too..." Steve smiled lightly. Suddenly his hearts beats became faster and faster. Everything hurt him from the inside. He let go of Tony's hand not to hurt him, but he didn't scream. He tried to suffer the pain quietly.

After a few minutes, his heart started beating slow again, Steve didn't open his eyes.  
"Steve...?" Tony asked quietly, "Steve please wake up..."  
No answer.  
Tony leaned his forehead against the blond's chest, crying.  
He couldn't believe that...His heart was still beating, but how long would it take before it'd stop?  
He told the doctors not to get any close to Steve, he wanted to spend the night with him...  
To be there until his heart would stop beating.

"Uh..." Tony slowly opened his eyes, looking at the blond. He still didn't move and he was disconnected from the machine.  
He was too late...he lost his love...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...Apparently I have time at 1 am to upload stuff :)  
> Right after studying for the history exam *sigh*  
> I actually teared when I wrote the end of the chapter and cried when I read it all over again.  
> Hope you enjoy~ 
> 
> (P.S: Please don't hate me for finishing this chapter like this! ;; ;; ;;  
> I just need to sleep and I started listening to the "Fault In Our Stars" and I also enjoy free time by playing sims so I'm sorry ;; )


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally back!~  
> Anyone waited for this chapter?  
> I finally finished with my math final for this year and I got 90!! I'm so happy since I had mostly fail during the year but I got 90!~  
> So for this happy moment, I give you, Chapter 7:

When Steve woke up, he could swear he was dead. Everything was so...empty around him. There were no people around. Just a park. It reminded him the park Tony took him to once. So he started walking, hoping to find the one thing he wanted to find: Tony.   
But the place was lifeless. 

Soon enough he reached the lake. He saw a figure sitting there, so he run to its direction, hoping it was Tony.   
"Bucky...?" Steve asked surprised. Bucky turned to look at Steve. At first he was surprised, but then the smiled and told Steve to sit next to him.   
"Long time no seen~" he tapped on his friend's shoulder.   
"Yeah..." Steve smiled lightly, "where are we..?" He asked in wonder. He knew that was a park, but where exactly? 

"Hm...It's an excellent question Stevie~" Bucky said amused, "I'll get to it. Later." He looked at the lake, and Steve look at it as well, seeing Tony, crying over what seemed his body in the hospital.   
"You mean a lot to him…" Bucky said quietly.   
"He means a lot to me too." Steve said in light worry. He was finally having fun, he finally met an amazing person who loved him, and he loved him back.   
And in one day, it all crushed. He really thought he got more time…but he left Tony all alone. The one thing he never wanted to do after all of Tony's help. 

"He's suffering Steve. Why are you here?" Bucky asked after a while. Steve looked at him confused.   
"I don't even know where it's 'here'."   
"Up here, with me, looking at your love suffering." Bucky looked at his friend, "you were never supposed to end in a grave next to me Steve. You are supposed to get back and start the life that waits you down there, with that guy."   
Steve looked at Tony. Tony did want them to get married…  
'Maybe even start a family.'   
"You look good." Bucky noted, Steve looked at himself. He looked different. Less skinny...more healthy...  
He looked good.

"Is it a dream?"   
Bucky chuckled. "That's your answer for everything. No Steve, it's not a dream."   
"Then what?"   
"Go back, end his and yours suffer, start the family and life you always dreamt of." Bucky looked at Steve, ignoring the question, "be happy. And keep him close. He's a good man Steve. "   
Steve nodded lightly. "I know. He's **amazing**. He took a stranger to his house and took care of him until his last breath…"   
"It wasn't your last breath. " Bucky looked at Steve, "close your eyes..." Steve obeyed.   
The next thing he felt was a pair of soft and warm lips against his own..He recognized that feeling well...

 

"Ah..!!!" Steve woke up surprised, looking around him as he panted. "Wha...what...?" He looked to his side, noticing that Tony is no less surprised that he is...  
"T-Tony..? I-I'm alive..?" Steve tried to understand what's going on..  
Tony smiled as he cried and hugged Steve tightly."I-I did it.. I'm so glad.. I really thought I lost you..!" Tony hugged Steve tighter.  
Steve hugged Tony back, enjoying the warm feeling. He's okay....he's really okay...  
And he actually felt better.   
"Tony...thank you so much..." He said quietly, feeling tears, "you save me, you helped me. You gave me a home when I had no one…I love you. "

"I'm sorry you missed Christmas..."   
"What about new year..?" Steve asked in hope like voice.   
"It's today's evening." Tony said as he looked at the date in his cell phone. He looked back at Steve and stroked his cheek lightly, smiling.   
Steve was with him, Steve was cured. And he's going to be with him.   
"Can we celebrate it instead? To start the new year together...?" Steve begged, leaning forward closer to Tony's face.   
Tony smiled, "Of course~ anything for you~"   
Steve kissed Tony deeply.

 

"Wow...there's still so much food..." Steve said surprised as he looked into the refrigerator.   
"Yeah. I ordered food since I was really busy..." Tony smiled lightly. Steve looked at Tony in worry. He knew that the past week was really hard for Tony...he tried so hard for him and gave him so much love...  
"Tony..." Steve was quietly and walked to his lover's direction. The fact he became taller than Tony was still weird for him, but he guessed they'd get used to it. Tony looked at Steve in wonder. Steve hugged him tightly.   
" **You gave me life** Tony...you gave me chance to live normally...." He said quietly, "I'd never be able to repay you..."  
"There's a way.. Stay with me forever.."   
Steve looked at Tony and kissed him. "I promise..." He said quietly, "I'm hungry..."   
"Then let's eat something...." Tony smiled.   
"But I want to wait until today's evening..." Steve pouted.   
Tony rolled his eyes amused. "You're going to eat. Now shut up."

 

"Wow...you really tried for today..." Steve said as he saw the living room. The only light was the candle light on the table, a bottle of wine, and he even arranged the table.   
Tony did all of this while he was in the shower.   
"You said you wanted to celebrate New Year's Eve instead of Christmas so I wanted you to enjoy it~"   
Steve kissed Tony's cheek. "Thank you, that's so sweet..." He smiled lightly.

They ate, talked, laughed and drank. Steve had fun. He finally could live how he wanted to. To be free, to eat how much he wanted, to get outside without being afraid that something would happen to him. He could live like a normal person.

And he'd forever be thankful for Tony for giving him life...

 

After dinner, they just sat together, under a blanket like they did before and watched the falling snow, counting the minutes until the New Year.   
As soon as it was midnight, Tony kissed Steve deeply, mumbling a 'happy new year' against his lips.   
Right then, not far away, fireworks started. Steve rested his head on Tony's head and the both of them enjoyed the show.   
Steve smiled and closed his eyes.

 

Steve woke up in the morning, Tony was smiling at him. "Good morning beautiful~" he said and kissed Steve.   
It took Steve a while to get what's going on.  
They were in the living room under the blanket. The table was clean from last night's dinner and outside everything was white.   
"I'm...I'm not dead...?" Steve asked a bit surprised.   
"Of course not..." Tony said confused, "you woke last night."   
Steve looked at himself. He was wearing Tony's clothes which were small on him.   
That's right...the serum worked....  
Tony saved him.

"Happy new year Tony~" Steve smiled and kissed the brunet, enjoying the feeling if his warm lips against his own, "thank you for yesterday..."   
"Anytime." Tony smiled, "Hm...I actually got you something..."   
"Not fair Tony." Steve pouted, "Stop giving me stuff, you gave me my life and it's something I'd never be able to repay..."   
"Steve, when you love someone, you're not writing him a debt. You do the stuff you do because you love them, and you want them to know that..." Tony gave a box to Steve. Even though they knew each other for nearly 4 months, he had a good feeling about Steve, he wanted him to stay with him, as a close person...

"I know it's early but...I believe it's the right time..."   
Steve took the box from Tony and opened it. There was a beautiful silver ring with a golden sign of infinity.   
"It's because I want you to stay forever with me...for the rest of our lives."   
Steve looked at the ring and checked it between his fingers. It looked absolutely beautiful...  
He ever noticed little diamonds on it. Steve looked at Tony. "You'll be there for me forever...?"

"Forever..." Tony wore the ring on Steve's fingers and kissed his fiancé deeply, "it's a promise..."   
Steve smiled as he blushed and kissed Tony, "I love you..~" he said.   
"I love you too Steve..." Tony begged Steve close to himself. He wanted him to stay close...  
Really close...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is the ending but there would be an epilogue.  
> I hope you enjoyed it~


	8. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **This chapter contains sexual content so...be warned.**  
>  Well, I've finished with bible studies for this year and the teacher we had is quitting (she's quite old) and it's a good thing, because I couldn't stand the way she taught us.  
> I hope we'd have the previous teacher, (which is also quite old) next year because she was nicer~  
> The whole epilogue is long, so this is the first chapter, hope you like it :)

Steve couldn't be more nervous. In just a few hours he's going to marry his first true love...he's going to marry Tony.

It's been half a year ever since they celebrated New Year together, ever since they started new life.  
Steve couldn't wait until they'd get married but now he couldn't even stay still..  
He continued working, even though Tony protested about it, and paid for the wedding exactly like Tony.  
He went out with Pepper to buy a white Tuxedo while Tony was wearing a black one.  
They planned everything for the past half year.

Everything.

And now, Steve was worried he'd forget his only line and screw up. He never thought he'd actually get so far in his life...

"Steve...?" Pepper asked as she opened the door.  
Steve looked at her. At some point he stared biting his nails to relax. Pepper sighed amused and gave Steve a glass of drink.  
"Relax. It's be okay. You're marrying Tony, not the devil. " She tried to calm Steve down, "though when it's about Tony it's the same thing..."

"I - I'm just really nervous..!"  
Pepper smiled, "Don't be, he really loves you~"  
"I love him too, that what scares me! I have never loved someone like this and-"  
"Steve, take a deep breath, okay? All you got to do is stand there with him, say 'I do' and everything would be behind you."  
Steve looked at her. "What if Tony would regret this? What if he doesn't want to get married? What if we jumped to marry too soon?"  
"Steve, he won't regret it. Trust me; he's worried exactly like you do. Now move your ass and let's go. I'm walking you."

Steve stood there, nervous.  
It wasn't a huge wedding, it was small with people Tony knew, but he still couldn't stop shaking...  
Right after he'd say his line, he and Tony would be together as husbands...

Steve took a deep breath and spoke:

"For 10 years, I hated you, " Steve said, trying to raise his voice a bit, "you created my hell, that place made me miserable. But then you caught me running away and gave me a home, you taught me how to enjoy life, I did everything I wanted and I'd be forever grateful for you for giving me life...I love you Tony, and I'm ready to spend the rest of my life with you, forever..."  
did everything I wanted and I'd be forever grateful for you for giving me life...I love you Tony. I'm yours."

Tony spoke next:  
"I fell for you at the moment I saw you at the hospital. I've tried to get you the best care, and even though it wasn't fair for the others, I wanted you Steve. I knew that if you're sick they won't let you out.  
And then, I bumped into you while you tried to run away. I couldn't be happier. And I've tried to make sure you'd live your like the fullest, do anything you want and enjoy it. When I found out you had only week left, I thought my world is falling apart. I wanted more time.. " Tony looked into Steve's eyes, "and now, we can spend forever together. It's a promise."

Steve blushed. They switched rings and Tony pulled Steve into a deep kiss.  
That's it. They're together...  
Now, nothing would bring them apart...  
~*~

You over did with the honeymoon..." Steve sighed as they got into the room.  
Tony reserved a suite in a huge hotel by the ocean. Steve didn't complain...but it was too much.

"I didn't over do, I did it for you..." Tony undid his tie and kissed Steve, "everything I'm doing is just for you..."  
Steve suddenly felt Tony's arms hugging him around the waist and Tony's lips pressing light kisses over his neck. He closed his eyes and titled his head a bit to the side, exposing more of his neck for Tony's touch.   
"How about..." Tony's voice whispered into his ear, "We’d move it to the bed..?~" His lips trailed up until he pressed a light kiss over Steve's ear. Steve shivered lightly.   
He slowly turned around, wrapping his arms around Tony's neck as he looked at the brunet. "We just arrived...and you already drag me to bed..?~" He whispered amused and kissed Tony lightly, Tony kissed back, making the kiss deeper.   
"So..?" He asked, panting, when he broke the kiss.   
Steve gave him a light nod and the next thing he knew is that he's being dragged to the bedroom.

As they got in, Tony pulled him into another kiss, slowly starting to unbutton Steve's shirt.   
Steve did the same, taking Tony's jacket off first.   
Their lips didn't pull apart for a second, and they threw each other's shirts to the floor as they made their way to the bed.   
Steve fell down, dragging Tony down with him, moving his fingers through the brunet's hair. This is one of the best kisses he had with Tony so far, and he wanted to enjoy every second.   
He gasped when he felt Tony biting his lower lip, but he opened his mouth lightly, letting Tony permission to slide his tongue in. He felt it against his own, licking and sucking it.   
Steve's body started to get warmer. All of this was so new for him, in a good way.

"Tony..." Steve moaned as Tony finally broke the kiss, panting. He lifted his head a bit to kiss Tony again as he slowly moved his hands down on his husbands arms, and to his chest.   
His **husband**. Tony wasn't a stranger, or his lover anymore.   
But his husband.   
They had a age difference, he knew it. But he didn't mind. One way or another, as long as Tony is with him, he's happy.   
Tony kissed Steve back, smiling at the blond. He waited for this moment for such a long time, he actually believed that Steve was destined to end up dead...and he was so close to this.   
He brought a hand to stroke Steve's cheek, and Steve leaned into the feeling, taking Tony's hand in his own and pressing a light kiss on it.   
"What are you waiting for..?" He asked, clearly amused.   
"For nothing. I've been waiting for you and..I got you. I have nothing else to wait for." Tony placed a light kiss over Steve's lips, and from there he started kissing along his jaw line, slowly moving down to his neck as he moved his hand over the blond's upper body.   
Steve moaned softly, the feeling of Tony's lips against his warm skin felt good actually, better than he thought. So he closed his eyes, moved his fingers through Tony's hair and enjoyed the moment.

Tony enjoyed the moment no less than Steve did, the blond's skin was soft, warm, not to say pale. Tomorrow first thing on the morning he'd take him out to swim a bit or just enjoy the sun.   
As he reached Steve's chest and added his tongue, licking and sucking his way down on the blond's body, leaving a trail of marks.  
Steve moaned a bit louder. He had never experienced such a feeling, he couldn't describe it but he knew he wanted Tony to continue with this. Its been only a year since he met Tony, even less, but somehow Tony managed to make him feel stuff not even Bucky could.  
And he enjoyed every second.

Tony made sure to mark every reachable place on Steve's upper body, covering him with dark marks, his marks.   
When he reached Steve's pants, he started unbuttoning them, keeping an eye contact with the blond who blushed deeply and looked away. Tony smiled to himself. Even with his current look, Steve could be so cute.   
He unzipped his pants and pulled them down, leaving his husbands with nothing but his underwear. He pressed a light kiss over the blond's obviously hard crotch through the fabric, something that made Steve thrust his hips forward.   
Tony looked at him.   
Steve pulled Tony down into a kiss, starting to open his pants with one of his hands while the other held lightly into Tony's hair.  
He succeeded opening Tony's pants, and he started sliding them down with his feet.  
Tony broke the kiss, smiling lightly, and helped Steve with his actions. He took his own pants off and threw them to the floor, the both of them stayed in their underwear only. Tony waited a bit before continuing, enjoying the view of Steve's body.  
He pressed a few kisses over the marks on Steve's stomach and slowly took his boxers off, causing Steve blush deeply.  
Tony prevented him from covering himself with the blanket and took one of Steve's legs in his hand, pressing light kisses over his thigh as he separated between his legs.   
"Are you ready...?" Tony whispered against Steve's thigh. Steve shivered lightly but nodded.   
Tony let go of Steve's leg and leaned forward to kiss him, blindly reaching a hand to the nightstand, taking the object he placed there earlier.   
He broke the kiss and covered his fingers with lube, looking at Steve one more time before making him lift his hip a bit and slowly got them inside of Steve one by one, to let Steve adjust.  
Steve held into the sheets. It was really uncomfortable. But he waited. He tried to relax his muscles.

When it was less uncomfortable, Steve gave Tony a nod. Tony nodded back and started thrusting his fingers inside of Steve, stretching him so it won't hurt him later. Steve moaned in light pain, it felt really weird, he wasn't used to it at all.  
Well, it was his first time after all. And for Tony, he decided to deal with the pain, because he trusted him.

Slowly, it felt better, and Steve loosen his grip into the sheets a bit. But he still didn't react the way Tony wanted him to.   
Tony didn't give up and he continued trusting his fingers until Steve let out a pleasure full moan.  
Tony smirked. "How was it...?" He asked as he got his fingers out and kissed Steve.  
"A-Amazing..." Steve answered, panting.   
"Well, it's going to be even more amazing." Tony promised and kissed Steve deeply. He took his own underwear off and slowly pulled inside of the blond.  
Steve held tightly into his husband, moaning into the kiss. It hurt a bit, but it was more uncomfortable than it hurt.

Tony broke the kiss after a while and started to slowly thrust inside of Steve. Steve held into him even tighter. Tony didn't show any sign of pain, but it did hurt. He began to thrust faster, making Steve moan in pain mixed with light pleasure.  
Steve tried to move so it'd be more comfortable.

And after a while, Tony hit his spot, making Steve throw his head back and arch his back, moaning loudly in pure pleasure.  
"T-Tony..! Ha-Harder...! God uh..!"  
Tony trusted faster, hitting Steve's spot harder with each thrust. Soon enough, Steve started thrusting his hips forward to meet with Tony's thrusts, moaning louder and louder.   
"T-Tony..!" Steve came. Tony came inside of him.  
The both of them were sweating and panting. Tony pressed a sloppy kiss on Steve's lips before pulling out and lying next to him. Steve hugged Tony and rested his head on his husband's chest, hearing his fast heartbeats, felling how his chest got up and down.  
"I-I love you..." He said, clearly tired. They just got into the suite and they already inaugurated the bed.   
"I love you too." Tony kissed Steve's head.   
He covered the both of them and started to pat Steve's head until they both fell asleep. 

 

For the rest of the honeymoon they enjoyed the place they were staying at. They went outside to swim at the ocean, ate in a nearby restaurant and before going to sleep they sat at the balcony, cuddled and kissed.  
It was a great honeymoon, and they enjoyed every minute of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, I've totally messed up with writing their moment but it could be worse, honestly. :'(  
> Part 1 of the epilogue, part 2...  
> somewhere in this week or the next one :(


	9. Epilogue 2

It was a month after they honeymoon, and despise Tony's wishes, Steve returned to work.  
Tony always hoped that Steve would understand that he doesn't need to work since they got enough money. But Steve didn't want to relay only on Tony's money, he wanted to do something as well.

It'd be his birthday in about two weeks, and he hoped it'd be a better birthday than the other ones when Bucky found a cupcake in the kitchen and they shared it together.

"Excuse me...?" Someone pulled Steve's pants. Steve looked down and saw a little kid. He looked kind of bad. He was dirty, his hair was messy and his clothes were torn in some places.

Steve told the customers to wait and knelt in front of the kid. "What is it?"  
"Do you have something to eat...?" The little boy asked in hope like voice. Steve shook his head, he felt sorry for the poor kid.  
"I'm sorry...where's your mom?" The kid shook his head.  
"What about you father?" He shook his head again.  
"Are you alone...?" A nod. Steve felt even sorrier for the kid. He was all alone and not only that he lived on the street, although he was supposed to be in an orphanage in that case.  
But he decided not to ask the kid, he had a better idea.

"Tell you what, why won't I buy you something?" Steve smiled lightly. The boy nodded again. "How old are you...?

"Five..." The boy said quietly. Steve walked into the shop, telling the owned he's taking a few minutes break before walking with the kid.

"So, what happened to you sweetie..?" Steve asked as the kid ate.  
"I'm an orphan, mommy and daddy left me alone.. They were in a plane and never came back.. So I'm all alone…"  
"Ow...I'm sorry..." Steve patted his head lightly, "don't you have family relatives?" He asked hopefully. He didn't want to leave the kid all alone.  
The kid shook his head.  
Steve looked at him in worry. He knew what it's like to be all alone, with no one to take care of you...  
He was by himself as well but he was older than 5 years old, he could take care of himself but this kid…he can do nothing.

"Thank you for the food sir..." The kid thanked Steve when he finished eating.  
"What's your name?" Steve asked in wonder.  
"Peter..."  
Steve took a napkin and wiped the corner of Peter's mouth. He wished he could do something for him...  
Maybe he should talk with Tony..?  
"Hey Peter, do you want to help me around the shop for a bit?" Steve smiled. Peter nodded, smiling back. No one ever been this kind to him..

"Hey Tony, do you have time?" Steve asked as he looked at Peter who was looking at the flowers.  
'For you, anytime.'  
"Listen...I found a kid outside, he asked food. I feel so sorry for him, he's an orphan and he got no place to stay. What should I do?"

Steve heard how Tony sigh, 'You have a really pure heart sweetie..' Steve blushed lightly, 'well, bring him to our home and then we'll see what to do.'  
"Okay. I'll finish working in a few."  
'Bye sweetie, love you.'  
"Love you too..." Steve smiled lightly and hung up.  
"Was it sir's girlfriend?" Peter asked in wonder as Steve made him sit next to the cashier. Steve shook his head.  
"It's was my husband."  
"You're married?"  
Steve nodded as he made a towel wet and started cleaning Peter's face.  
"It hurts..." Peter complained as Steve rubbed his cheeks in order to get the dirt off.  
"I'm sorry, but you'll look cuter if you'll be cleaner~"  
Peter pouted.  
"Stubborn child?" A woman that walked in smiled.  
"Indeed." Steve smiled lightly and kissed Peter's cheek.  
"You have a lovely kid."  
"Oh..." Steve looked at Peter, "thank you miss. May I help you somehow?"

"Where are we going?"  
"I'm taking you to my home." Steve smiled lightly.  
By the time Tony came back from work Steve already cleaned Peter, washed his hair, dresses him in new clothes and made him something to eat.

When Tony got home, the both of them sitting on the couch watching a movie.  
"I'll be back soon..." Steve kissed Peter's head and stood up to greet Tony.  
"Welcome back..~" he smiled and kissed his husband.  
"Hi honey. So, where's the kid?"  
"He's on the couch, watching a movie." Steve walked with Tony to the living room.  
"Who is it?" Peter asked in light worry when he saw Tony. Steve sat next to Peter. "It's Tony, my husband…" he kissed Peter's head.

"Hey..." Tony knelt next to the couch, "I'm Tony Stark, it's nice to meet you..."  
Peter got closer to Steve, worried a bit. He didn't like strangers.  
"Don't sorry Pete, Tony is a nice guy…" Steve smiled lightly.  
"Really...?"  
Steve nodded. Peter looked at Tony.  
"I don't bite, really..." Tony smiled lightly, "now, why won't you tell me what happened?"

"My parents died and I have no other family. I live on the street for six months."  
Steve looked at Peter in worry and hugged him. Peter yawned.  
"Honey, put him to sleep."  
Steve nodded and took Peter upstairs.

"What should we do Tony..?" Steve asked as he and Tony cuddled on the couch, "he's all alone...I know I can't ask you to do something since you done for me more than enough but I feel so sorry for him..."  
"Well.. He looks like a nice and cute kid and I did say I wanted to start a family with you someday…" Tony smiled.  
Steve looked at him surprised. "So can we..."

Tony nodded. Steve hugged him tightly. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! I love you so much..!" He kissed Tony's cheek a few times. Tony laughed. He was glad Steve us happy, that's all he wants for the guy.

"Anything for you sweetie~" he kissed Steve, "I love you, I want you to be happy..."  
"It's an unfair relationship..." Steve pouted. Tony kissed him again.  
"Let's go to sleep."

"Good morning~" Steve smiled as Peter came to the kitchen, "I made breakfast."  
Peter yawned and nodded. He sat next to the table and Steve put a plate in front of him. "I hope you'd like it."  
"Thank you Mr." Peter said and started to eat.  
"Steve, call me Steve." Steve smiled and kissed Peter's head.

"Did you tell him the news yet?" Tony asked as he came to the dining room. Steve shook his head.  
"Not yet.."

Peter looked at them in wonder. Steve smiled lightly and he and Tony sat next to the table as well.  
"We talked about the situation yesterday, and we decided to ask you if you want to live with us." Steve suggested. He wanted to give a home for this kid so much, he didn't know him well, but he looked so adorable and he was all alone…

"We'd take care of everything you need." Tony added, "room, clothes, whatever you want." He smiled lightly. Before he met Steve, he never thought about having kids, not even once. But now…he wanted this. He wanted a family with Steve.  
Peter looked at them surprised. He lived on a street for half a year, he asked from thousands of people for food, and they usually gave him bit money or leftover or a sandwich if they had.  
But…they never bought him food like Steve did…or gave him a home…

"You want to adopt me...?" He asked. Tony and Steve nodded.

"Of course, it's just a suggestion.." Steve hurried to say when he saw that Peter isn't saying a thing, "but we'd be happy to adopt you."  
Peter nodded and started to sob, Steve and Tony smiled lightly and stood up to hug him.

"Thank you Tony..." Steve said quietly and kissed his husband, "welcome to the family Pete~"  
"We'll make sure you got anything you want." Tony promised. Peter didn't say anything. He just cried.  
Steve and Tony smiled lightly and kissed his head.  
"We finally have a family..." Steve said quietly.

That's what each and every one of them wanted, a family. And now, they had it. Steve had an amazing husband and a kid, Tony finally was with his loved one and Peter had new parents after half a year he was on his own...

"Now, finish your breakfast and then we all go and buy new things for you." Steve smiled.  
"We also need to buy furniture for your new bedroom." Tony said and kissed Peters head. Peter nodded and calmed himself down.  
Steve wiped his tears and smiled lightly. "It's okay."  
Peter nodded and continued eating.

"So, did you enjoy today?~" Steve asked Peter as the three of them sat down to eat in one of the fast food shops.  
Peter nodded and smiled. He didn't have such a fun day for the past half year. He was hungry, he was cold, he couldn't find any clothes after his own ruined and not once he met really scary people.  
But it ended up well because he met two kind people.

Steve smiled and patted his head. "I'm glad you enjoyed." Peter reminded him himself. They both had no one, and they both met a person to care about them and take them out.

"It sure brings memories..." Tony sighed amused. Steve looked at him confused. "The first time you saw the ocean. You also looked like it..~"

Steve blushed lightly, Peter yawned.

Steve smiled at him, "You must be tired." Peter nodded as he rubbed his eye.

"We'll go home soon sweetie." Steve smiled and patted Peter's head, "tomorrow we're going to get the furniture, so you'll sleep with me and Tony for a while. Okay?"  
Peter nodded.

"Okay, it's ready~" Tony moved his hand away from Peter's eyes. Peter looked around him. The room was really big. All the furniture were moved out and instead a double sized bed that was matching for someone in his age was brought in, a new wardrobe night stand with a lap, a desk with a computer and a library of books. The room was also re-colored, rugs were brought in, a few bean bags were next to the library and curtains on the glass window.

Peter looked amazed at it. He never had such a huge room with so many stuff. He looked at his new parents who looked back at him and hugged them tightly. Tony and Steve smiled and hugged him back.

"We're glad you like it~" Tony said.  
"Thank you so much..!" Peter thanked them.  
Tony and Steve smiled at their adoptive son.

"Tony..." Steve suddenly said, Tony looked at his husband, "does it mean I have to quit my job?" Steve sighed. He lifted his son and kissed his cheek. "When is your birthday?" He smiled lightly. Peter shook his head.  
"You don't know?" Tony asked a bit surprised. Peter shook his head again.  
"I'll check everything." Tony took Peter from Steve, "let's go, I'll show you my lab~"

"Okay...Peter Parker, born on 15 August, to Richard and Mary Parker." Tony looked at his husband.

Peter walked around the laboratory, looking at all the stuff Tony had there while Tony and Steve discovered more about their new adopted kid.  
They found out that he does have family relatives and decided that the right thing would be to talk with them about it, and with Peter.  
Steve was worried though. What if Peter would prefer staying with them? He really liked the kid and he didn't want him to leave.

"We have to do the right thing..." Tony said quietly and kissed him, "we can always adopt another kid, don't worry honey..."  
Steve nodded, though he still wasn't sure about it.

"Peter, dress up, we're going to visit your uncle and aunt." Steve smiled lightly at Peter as he finished eating. Peter nodded and stood up, walking to his room.

They called Peter's uncle and aunt a few days ago, telling them they found the son of Richard and Mary. The couple agreed to see them and Peter, they sounded happy to hear that. Steve guessed that they'd want to keep Peter, and legally, that was the right thing to do since they were his family, not him and Tony...

Steve sighed. Tony hugged him from behind. "Relax sweetie...don't worry."  
"I'm not..." Steve said quietly and finished washing the dishes, "I just...I don't know..."  
"Don't worry."  
Steve nodded.

"Hey. Are you May and Ben Parker?" Tony asked as a couple opened the door. They nodded.  
"We talked with you on the phone a while ago. I'm Tony stark."  
"Oh, come in." They let the three of them get into the house.  
"Do you want something to eat?" May suggested as they made their way to the living room.  
Steve and Tony shook their heads. "Are you hungry Pete?" Steve asked Peter. Peter nodded. May smiled at Peter and walked with him to the kitchen in order to give him food.

"So that's Peter?" May asked. Steve nodded.  
"I found him on the street, he was asking for food. He told me his parents died a year ago…"  
"That's true. Mary and Richard died a year ago in a terrible plan crash."

"The thing is," Tony started to say, "that we adopted him. My husband, he got a really kind heart and he didn't want to leave him on the street. So we came here to ask, do you want Peter to live with you? He knows who you two are and he agreed to meet you today, we didn't as his opinion yet but we wanted to know what you think about this situation.

"Well, Peter is family." May said, "And we believe that Mary and Richard would want him to stay with his family but, maybe the two of you would be a better family for him."  
Steve and Tony exchanged looks. Steve was happy, he did want to have Peter with him, but he felt like it's wrong to keep him while he got his family.

"Peter?" Steve walked to the kitchen to check if Peter finished eating. Peter looked at him in wonder. Steve sat down next to the table and wiped the corner of Peter's mouth. "Do you want to live with your family?"  
Peter looked like he's considering it for while and then he shook his head. "No."  
"Are you sure? You wanted a family."  
"But you are my family now." Peter said and hugged Steve, "you and Mr. Stark are my dads now."  
Steve smiled lightly and hugged Peter back, kissing his head lightly. He got now the family he hoped for. Even though it wasn't his original plan, he thought he'd die, that he'd end next to Bucky, that he won't find love because nobody would even look at him when he was skinny and sick.

Steve told Ben and May Peter's decision, and they agreed to let Steve and Tony officially adopt Peter as their so. They trusted them to take a good care of him but only if they'd see him on weekends which was completely fine with Tony and Steve.  
Steve thanked them for giving them this chance, and Peter thanked them too. He was happy he'd live with Tony and Steve, they were the most kind people he ever met until now.

They stayed for another few hours before going back home. They thanked May and Ben again for letting them adopt Peter and having them over.  
Peter fell asleep on their way back home. Steve looked at him and smiled.  
"Tony…"  
"Yes?"  
Steve pressed a kiss on Tony's cheek. "I love you. I don't know what I'd do if I didn't bump into you that day…"  
Tony smiled lightly. "I love you too. You are the best thing that happened to me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peter is the only kid for Tony and Steve for me :)  
> Except of Johnny Storm sometimes since and Kaine as Peter's twin brother.  
> I've finally finished with this story, and there's a new (and longer) one I'm writing.  
> Hope you enjoyed :)  
> (Thanks a lot to my friend who helped me when I got stuck and for everyone who read it)


End file.
